Antithetic
by lslines
Summary: An antithetic pair and their antithetic relationship, proving that different things can be good. [Katsuya x Mokuba 5 of 30 posted]
1. Problems

**Problems **

Written for the 30kisses theme challenge at live journal.

Theme #16 - if only I could make you mine

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

xxxxx

The beach house is always there, sitting on the sand close enough to the water that the waves would reach out and kiss the bottom of the stairs at high tide. They both use it as a hideaway and a shelter from their problems.

Katsuya uses it to hide from his father, from the gang members, from the shame his sisters gaze now holds when she looks at him. He doesn't know what Mokuba is hiding from. He'd never thought to ask.

Mokuba uses it beach house to hide from his brother, from the horrors of the outside world, from the memories of New York and the love had grown cold. He doesn't know what Katsuya is hiding from. He'd never dared to ask.

Soft brushes of skin against skin and cloth against cloth happen when they are in the same room. No matter how big the space is they always manage to find an excuse to brush against the other and send shudders of want up their spines.

But each night they end up in their respectable beds, facing the wall, and wishing.

The beach house is always there, and probably always will be, sitting on the sand close enough to the water that the waves would reach out and kiss the bottom of the stairs at high tide. They both use it as a hideaway and a shelter from their problems.

Except now one of their many problems shares a room with them.

xxxxx

1/30 complete


	2. Want

**Want **

Written for the 30kisses theme challenge at live journal.

Theme #30 - Kiss

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

xxxxx

When Mokuba was younger, he was a Kaiba and the Kaiba's were rich and powerful. As such, he got what he wanted, always.

Now that he's a teenager, he is still a Kaiba and the Kaiba's are still rich and powerful. But these days, he's also incredibly famous as a singer and has even more money and power. He also still gets what he wants.

So when he pushed Jounouchi Katsuya, someone who had never gotten what he wanted and scarce had enough money to eat every night, up against a wall and started kissing him, mumbling inane little things against his lips, the world turned upside-down.

xxxxx

2/30


	3. Gloss of Dawn

**Gloss of Dawn  
**

Written for the 30kisses theme challenge at live journal.

Theme #8 - Our own world

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

xxxxx

The two of us lay on the bed, limbs entangled amongst the sheets; sweat still gleaming softly on our skin as we bask in the afterglow. I can feel his breath soft on my face as we lie nose to nose, sharing the single pillow. With a soft sigh I reach out and tuck a strand of black hair behind his ear. He opens his eyes and looks at me lazily. I smile.

We don't say anything word but just lay still, enjoying the warmth of each other swapping the occasional soft kisses, until the soft silvery light of approaching dawn washed through the windows and shone through the curtains and covered the room in a grey gloss.

xxxxx

3/30


	4. Sunsets

**Sunsets **

Written for the 30kisses theme challenge at live journal.

Theme #15 - Perfect blue

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

xxxxx

Mokuba lies on the roof, bathing in the glorious colours of the sunset. Red and pink, blue and gold, smudged with glowing clouds, such a change to the hard perfect blue of the daytime sky.

He'd never really watched the sun setting before, and it really was a beautiful sight, to see it kiss the far off horizon.

Besides, the moments of yellow-gold light reminded him of his lover's eyes, and that colour alone was worth wasting an hour of the day for.

xxxxx

4/30


	5. Dancing

**Dancing **

Written for the 30kisses theme challenge at live journal.

Theme #14 - Radio-cassette player

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

xxxxx

"Come on… Work!" With a kiss for luck, he places the tape inside the player. With a sharp click, he presses the play button and the old and rusty radio-cassette player begins. With a small whine and a pause, the worn cassette begins play. The recording on the cassette is almost as old as the player itself, not to mention was taped off the radio, and skips several times as it began. But they don't mind, and Katsuya leads Mokuba slowly around the room to the song.

Neither of them had ever learned to dance, and neither of them was very good at it, but this was their song. So with the soft piano floating in the air they twirled around and around the room.

The cassette player didn't even pause once.

xxxxx

5/30


End file.
